Big Time Issues
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: A band member's past has been hidden from the others, and he never brings it up. But when his past comes back to haunt him, he doesn't know what to do. Will the others find out? NO SLASH! Chapter 16 now up!
1. Preface

Preface

He felt no remorse at all as he was staring into eyes identical to his own. He hated their owner with all his heart, never wanting to forgive him for all the pain and suffering he caused.

"Come with me," the man before him began. "We can get away from this, get to know each other."

"I'm never going with you!" the teen shouted at him. "You think you can come back here and apologize, then expect me to go with you?"

"You listen here punk," the other began, his voice growing darker, the voice the teen could recognize in a heartbeat. "Either you come willing and leave your friends behind, or I'll force you by hurting everyone you're close to."

That was when the fists started flying. The man stumbled backwards, clutching his face while the teen gave him a smug smile, his fist clenched.

"You don't scare me anymore," he said. "I'm not some little kid anymore. You don't tell me what do to."

"You little punk!" the man exclaimed, charging at him and knocking him over, throwing repeated punches at his chest.

The teen punched back, not taking this without a fight. He kicked the older male off of him, sending him into a wall. He rolled over and stood up quickly, glaring at him. "What made you come back?" he asked angrily. "Are you trying to destroy my family again? What purpose do you have?"

"I don't need to explain my reasons to a kid!" the man shouted.

"I'm more of a man than you!" the teen yelled.

"And your family? Please! You would be _nothing _without me!"

"We'd be nothing _with_ you!"

Something inside the older man snapped even more than before. He punched the teen clean in the face then shoved him against a wall.

The teen felt his head hit the brick roughly and he gasped in pain. Big mistake. Before he got the chance to take a breath, he felt a pair of hands grab his throat and grip it tightly. The teen's eyes widened as he began to pry at the man's fingers, and he began kicking at his stomach, begging for release. The black spots clouding his vision began to get bigger as he heard pounding footsteps. _Get a grip!_ he thought. _Come on! Fight back! _

That's when everything seemed to turn slow motion. He heard the click of a revolver then the sound of a shot being fired. _No!_ he thought. _This shouldn't be happening! _Fate never seemed to be on his side. But maybe fate was lending a helping hand because his throat was released and he slid to the floor, trying to stay awake. He was sore all over from the all punches thrown and his head was pounding. _Oh God._ He thought, putting a hand to the back of his head, pulling away when he felt blood. Suddenly, there were three figures standing in front of him, although to him it looked like nine, each multiplied three times.

"Easy guys," he heard one figure say, but he couldn't make them out.

"This shouldn't be happening," another said, trying to meet his gaze.

"There's blood guys," the last one said, his voice panicked.

They were soon shoved out of the way and paramedics were soon in the picture as the teen was lifted painfully onto a stretcher. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a bright light and he could hear incoherent words, nothing making sense as his mind was spinning.


	2. Chapter 1

_Names made up by the way!_

* * *

Chapter 1

_The sound of yelling woke up the young seven year-old as he crawled out of bed, being careful not to let the wooden floor squeak underneath his bare feet. _

_"Get out!" he heard the voice of his mother yell, and he was genuinely confused. Who was his mommy yelling at? _

_"This is my house!" the voice yelled back and the small boy froze. Why was his daddy yelling at his mommy? This shouldn't be happening._

_"You know as well as I do Malcolm that isn't true!" his mother yelled back. "If this was your house you would help with the bills! All you do is sit around all day while I take care of your children!"_

___The small child had made it to the stairs and he could see his parents yelling. His mother was holding his baby sister close to her while she glared at his father._  


_"Those brat you're holding isn't my child!" Malcolm yelled and the seven year-old felt like bursting into tears. His own father didn't care about his daughter? He only used his son for a punching bag too, but the boy never told his mother, he didn't want to ruin things for his mommy and daddy. But it seems that everything was getting ruined at this moment._

_"How can you say that?" his mother asked, nearly breaking down into tears._

_"Because it's the truth Lilian!" Malcolm yelled. _

_"You know you're lying to yourself!" Lilian shouted. "You're the one that's been unfaithful! And you've been spending your money on alcohol when you could be helping the kids!"_

_"Why help what isn't mine?" Malcolm asked. _

_Lilian removed something off her finger and threw it at Malcolm. "Take it!" she yelled. "I don't want it when I know I've been lied to! Get out of here!"_

_"Not without my son!" Malcolm said sharply._

_"No!" Lilian yelled. "You aren't taking him away from me! He needs to be here with his family! Which you aren't!" _

_Malcolm whipped his hand back and slapped Lilian sharply across the face, sending her backwards. She tightened her grip on her daughter as her eyes went wide in fear._

_"No!" the small boy yelled as he rocketed from the stairs and tackled the man who hit his mother. He refused to call him his father. Not after what he was seeing. "Get away from her!" he shouted, jumping onto his back and he tried to wrap his arms around his neck. _

_"Get off of me!" Malcolm yelled, backing up into a wall, crushing the child. _

_The child gasped, his back now aching. He thought peewee hockey was bad, but it didn't have anything on this._

_"Leave him alone!" his mother yelled as she set her daughter down and punched the man in the stomach._

_The man groaned in pain and moved away from the wall, the boy sliding down it. Ignoring the pain in his back, the boy raced to where his now crying little sister was resting, and he held her in his arms, trying to calm her down._

_"Get out of here!" his mother repeated. "And don't ever come back!"_

_The man growled at the woman, then turned his dark gaze to the two children on the floor. "I may be gone now but I will be back!" With that said, he opened the door and stomped off into the rain, leaving the three behind in the house._

_The young boy stared after the door, his eyes wide. If he knew that man, he knew his promises would be kept._

_

* * *

_Kendall Knight woke up with a jolt, looking over to see if his roommate was up. Seeing his roommate sound asleep, he looked at the clock and saw that he was up two hours earlier than needed. He sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? Muttering under his breath, he got up, knowing he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon. He walked out into the kitchen and saw a bedroom door opened slightly. He crept over to it and peered inside, looking at the sleeping forms of his mother and sister. A pain hit his heart slightly as he backed away from them. His dream was hitting close to home. Literally. His mind was spinning as he stood in the center of the main living room, staring at the bright orange couch and the swirly slide.

Malcolm Knight. A name he didn't want to remember, but one that was engraved in his brain. The threat was still fresh in his mind. He was able to ignore the pain for nine years. Nine years. That's how old his sister Katie was. Nine years old. She was only a baby when _he_ left. Kendall couldn't believe that someone would leave their newborn daughter and seven year-old son. And also deny that he was the newborn's father. That enraged Kendall to a new height he didn't even know he had. He ran a hand through his thick dirty blonde hair, taking deep breathes. James, Carlos, Logan, Katie and his mother wouldn't be awake for sometime, so that left Kendall to his thoughts. He looked out of the window and found the pool next to abandoned. Of course, no one was up this early anyway. Kendall slipped his shoes on and walked out of the apartment, making his way to the pool. Once he was there, he sat down on the lounge chair and took in the silence, enjoying it for once. Big Time Rush's tour was over and they played Rocktober Fest like Griffin wanted. His and Jo's relationship is still getting worked out after finding out that he was getting paranoid over Jett Stetson for nothing. Once he saw Jo in the crowd with the "I 3 Kendall" sign, that made Kendall feel like the luckiest guy, getting a second chance when he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve a lot of things, but he had them anyway. He looked up to the sky, watching the cloud drift by. But there was a terrible feeling in his gut. The peace he had obtained over the years was about to come crashing down.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall had no idea how long he was sitting there until he saw three shadows stand over him. He nearly jumped before he realized it was just James, Carlos and Logan.

"How long have you been up dude?" Carlos asked.

"To be honest Carlos," Kendall said, sitting up. "I have no idea."

Logan crouched low and met Kendall's gaze.

"Logan-" Kendall began but was cut off by Logan sticking his finger up, signalling him to be quiet.

"When did you wake up?" Logan asked, clearly in doctor mode.

"I don't know," Kendall said. "At around seven."

"We need to be at the studio by ten," James said. "You've been up for like two hours. Have you been sitting here by yourself this whole time?"

"I guess so," Kendall muttered, standing up. "Come on guys. I'm fine."

"Logan?" James and Carlos asked, going to their doctor friend.

Logan placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder, stopping him from moving. He placed his palm on Kendall's forehead."No fever," he said. "But your forehead is damp."

Kendall pulled away at this point, silently cursing Logan's skills as a medical professional, although he was only sixteen. "I'm fine guys," he said. "Honestly. I guess I got up earlier than usual. Since when is that a problem?"

The guys looked at each other, noting a slight edge in Kendall's voice.

"Fine," Logan said, putting his hand down. "Let's go."

The boys walked back up to the apartment and got ready quickly so they could eat and wait for Kelly to pick them up. Kendall held his phone in his hand, twirling it ever so slightly. He nearly dropped it as it buzzed with an incoming message. Quickly regaining his breath, he flipped it open, reading the message.

_It's quite a shame we've had to wait this long to get reacquainted. We don't have to worry about that for much longer._

Kendall nearly crushed his phone as he flipped it shut. How dare he have to nerve to send him a message like that? "I swear," Kendall muttered under his breath. "If I ever get my hands on him..." he left the threat hanging.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, putting his phone in his pocket and forcing a smile on his face. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recording was done for the day and the boys had to practice new dances moves. They were all so sore that they couldn't wait to get back to the Palm Woods where they didn't need to do any work. Which was why they were all surprised that Kendall had said that he wanted to walk back by himself.

"Are you sure dude?" Logan had asked him.

"Yes," Kendall said. "I'll meet you guys there." The guys, minus Kendall, silently loaded into the limo and drove off, leaving Kendall to his thoughts. A sharp wind was blowing, snapping Kendall between thoughts and reality. Why had _he_ decided to make contact after nine years? What was the reason? Kendall was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He backed away and found that this man had brown hair and brown eyes. "Excuse me sir," Kendall said.

"It's my fault," the man said with an all too sweet tone. "Wait. Aren't you-"

"No," Kendall said instantly, cutting him off while denying relations to Big Time Rush since he didn't want a swarm of fans trying to follow him to the Palm Woods. He didn't need it. "No I'm not. You must have me mistaken for another."

"Terribly sorry then," the man said, walking away. Kendall sighed, and continued to walk.

* * *

Malcolm Knight smirked to himself. His disguise worked perfectly. That brat of a son hadn't recognized him. He scratched his scalp where the itchy brown wig rested, the brown contact lenses hiding his green ones. If Kendall had been walking in this direction, he had came from Rocque Records. Malcolm had the whole layout of L.A memorized. And the only place which would be benefiting for kids trying to become famous in L.A. was the Palm Woods. That was where Kendall and the others were living. His plan was going to be executed perfectly. And he already enlisted help there. _This will all work perfectly. It has too._

* * *

Kendall was now sitting at the edge of the pool, thinking. There was something familiar about the man he passed, and he couldn't shake the grim feeling off. He smiled softly as he saw Jo talking to Camille. At least somethings were normal.

He barely had time to regret that thought before he was bumped into, causing his body to lean forward, sending him straight into the pool. The pool water was freezing as Kendall tried to swim up, but his sore limbs wouldn't let him. _I'm gonna drown!_ he thought and he tried not to panic. Of course the day Gustavo made them practice countless dance moves was when Kendall was shoved into the pool. He still tried to fight, but felt something pulling at his leg. Great! His pant-leg got stuck on something! He heard a splash and instantly the weight on his leg was released. He was pulled out of the pool and was placed at the edge.

"Kendall!" he heard someone shout and he looked up to see Jo hovering over him, her hair and clothes soaking wet. Jo saved him. Thank God! He would have been done for. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kendall said but he began to cough. Logan raced over to his friend and helped him sit up.

"You're shivering now," he said. "You need to get back to the apartment."

"Really Logan?" Kendall asked through his coughs.

"You either listen to me or you are going to have to deal with your mom and her big spoon," Logan said.

Kendall shuddered at the thought. "Help me up then," he said. James and Carlos were next to him at this point and the three boys helped Kendall to his feet. "Thank you so much Jo," Kendall said, giving his girlfriend a quick hug. "I would have been done for."

"I'm just surprised Jett bumped into you like that," Jo said, running a hand through her damp hair.

"Yeah, me to," Kendall said then froze. "Wait? Jett did that?"

"Yeah," Jo said. "He would just walking by and he bumped you. It was probably an accident."

"Yeah probably," Kendall said, then he sneezed.

"Come on Kendall," Logan said.

"Yeah dude, listen to Dr. Logan," James added.

"I'll let you wear my helmet," Carlos told him.

Kendall chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Now come on, let's go." The three boys helped their friend to the elevators under watchful eyes. They made it into the apartment, all with the same thoughts. _What is going on?_

_

* * *

_Jett Stetson watched with narrowed eyes as Kendall Knight was led away by his friends. He mentally scowled. He hated that kid. Correction. He _loathed_ him. If he hadn't gotten in the way, Jo would have been his. He was very lucky to find that Malcolm guy, that way, Kendall Knight would no longer be an issue.


	5. Chapter 4

___I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait for the update! I make a referance to another one of my stories, so enjoy!_

___

* * *

_

Chapter 4

It was official. Kendall felt as though he was going to go insane. And to top it off, he was sick! Yep, that little stunt that Jett pulled landed him with the stomach bug. Gustavo calle off recording sessions since neither James, Carlos or Logan would do anything without Kendall.

Kendall groaned in boredom as he was sitting on his bed. Jo had come to see him for a bit a few moments earlier but left to film an episode of "New Town High" with _him. _Kendall despised him.

"Dude?" a voice broke in as Kendall raised his head to look at Logan standing in the doorway with a tray of food, James and Carlos peering in. "Your mom wanted me to give you this." He walked in and gave the blond the tray. Kendall gratefully took it and ate a portion of the food before setting it down.

"You need anything?" Carlos asked.

"Could one of you bring me my laptop?" Kendall asked and James walked out of the room, reappearing moments later with the object in hand.

"Here," James said, giving him the laptop.

Kendall logged in and quickly selected the Internet Explorer. He went into Google and typed quickly in the search bar. The moment he clicked select, a bunch of links appeared on the scree.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, noticing his friend's eyes go wide.

"Shut the door," Kendall said quickly and as soon as Carlos shut the door, Kendall turned the laptop so it faced his friends. The boys in question stared as they read the text on the screen.

**_Malcolm Knight Still At Large_**

_Malcolm Knight has broken out of prision and is still at large. He was arrested for attempted murder, robbery, and possesion of illegal weapons and substances. This man is dangerous and is most likely armed. He is six foot three, has dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and thick-set eyebrows. He is muscled and has an assortment of tattoos decorating his arms. He is an alcoholic and may be spotted at a bar. If you see him, do not attempt to approach him but call the police instead._

As they listed a number, the boys found themselves staring at a photograph. Their eyes widened in surprise as they realized that they were looking at an older Kendall. Same everything but the look in his eyes. While Kendall's eyes were bright, this man's were dark.

_Just like I remember him._ Kendall thought bitterely.

"Kendall?" James asked, first to break the silence.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "That's my father." He shuddered at the tittle.

"But you said..." Carlos began.

"That he died," Logan finished.

"I lied," Kendall said. "It was a cover. That's what my mom and I told Katie. How were we supposed to tell her that her supposed father left his wife, seven year-old son and newborn daughter? He said that she wasn't even his child. She'd be devestated!"

"What exactly happen?" Logan asked.

As Kendall told his tale, each reaction was different. Logan found himself hugging Kendall, James was clenching his fist tightly while Carlos wanted to find this man and murder him.

"All those times he used me as a punching bag," Kendall muttered. "I caught him with another woman when I was six. My mom was at work when he came in with her. He told me to keep my mouth shut or else he'd kill me and make it look like an accident. I was six for crying out loud! I was still learning to tie my shoes, let alone understand what an affair was! A year later was the worst though. The night he left was terrifying. My mom was holding Katie when he slapped her. He slapped the mother of his children without even caring. He was going to kill them and take me with him. I snapped and attacked him. I had one thought: protect my mom and Katie. Before he walked out of the door, he said he'd be back. Katie doesn't remember any of it since she was a baby, I'm glad she doesn't know. But I still remember it, and so does my mom. She thinks he's locked up behind bars. She doesn't know any of this, and I don't plan on telling her." Jams, Carlos and Logan were comforted by the fact that Kendall trusted them with something like this, but were surprised when he said, "I think he's back and I think Jett's involved."

"What makes you say that?" James asked.

"Walking back from Rocque Records I bumped into someone," Kendall said. "He didn't look like Malcolm." He refused tittle him as father. "But he was way too nice. He nearly asked if I was in Big Time Rush but I cut him off before he could say anything else."

"Then why do you think it was him?" Carlos asked.

"The look in his eyes," Kendall said. "There was a gleam. They were way too dark to be normal. My guess, contacts."

Logan had remained silent, listening to the facts.

"Logan?" Kendall asked. "What's with the quiet?"

"I'm thinking," Logan said.

"And?" James and Carlos asked.

"I think he's right," Logan told them. "Think about it." He began to walk around them, gesturing with his hands. "Jett has been acting pretty strange. He tenses up whenever Kendall comes by. And I noticed the guy Kendall was talking about. We all need to be careful. We don't need anything else happening." He scratched the back of his head. The guys all knew what Logan was talking about. He had some issues with a bully he threw in jail before they came to L.A. Before the tour, when they went back for Logan's parents' funeral, Logan was caught by him and nearly killed. Lucky for the boys, he wasn't, but Parker, the bully, was. "This isn't about me anymore," Logan said. "This is about Kendall and helping him."

"We know Logan," James and Carlos said. "We know."

"Really guys," Kendall said, hating the suffocation. "You don't need to do this."

Logan stared at Kendall in disbelief. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but then punched the wall in frustration.

"Logan," Carlos said softly, never seeing Logan like this. James stepped over and put his hands on the teen genius's shoulders.

"We do need to do this Kendall," Logan said. "I know I'll never understand what you guys went through when dealing with me, but please, I know my mistake, please don't push us away. We don't want you to get hurt."

Kendall just stared at Logan. "Fine," he muttered.

"We need to help each other," Logan said.

James and Carlos nodded.

* * *

Jett sat in his apartment, twiddling his phone between his fingers as he was bored. They finished filming their scene, and it was most likely that Jo was going to see Kendall. Oh how Jett hated that blonde-haired popstar. A knock on the door brought Jett out of his thoughts. He stood up and opened the door to find Malcolm Knight standing before him, wearing his brown wig and contacts.

"Malcolm?" Jett asked, his voice low. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay," Malcolm said. "I know that brat is staying here, so I need surveillance. I also understand you are living alone?" Jett nodded. His parents left him one day without a simple goodbye, so Jett was on his own.

"Come on in," Jett said, a smirk on his face.

"This can work out Jett," Malcolm said. "Everything will fall into place."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days passed and Kendall's sickness came and went quickly. Recordings went by as Kendall tried to push his fears out of his mind. His father was back, there was no denying that. He felt both good and bad that his friends knew. Good because he knew he wasn't alone in this. Bad because he wouldn't forgive himself if they got hurt because of him. They were walking down to the pool and Kendall saw Jett talking to a brown-haired figure. Kendall froze and his heart nearly stopped.

_No!_ he thought. _He can't be here! He just can't!_ His fears were confirmed since Jett was very interested in the topic they were discusisng. Logan noticed his friend's sudden lack of action and he quickly understood as soon as he looked over.

"It's okay Kendall," he said.

"He's here Logan," Kendall said in a hushed tone. "He shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry," James said.

"We got your back," Carlos told him and gave him a reasurring pat on the shoulder.

Kendall looked over and saw Jo walk over to him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, giving him a hug.

"You don't know how thankful I am that you saved my life," Kendall said, smiling at her. "I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," Jo said. "But I have to go to work. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay," Kendall said, giving her a quick hug. She walked away and exchanged words with Jett, then they both stood up and walked away. Jett gave Kendall a knowing look which sent shudders through him. If that didn't confirm anything he didn't know what will. The man that was talking with Jett turned their way, his dark eyes sending shivers throughout all four boys. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello," he said in a false sweet tone. "I'm Henry Stetson, Jett's uncle."

Kendall shook hands with "Henry", and had to bite back to vomit rising in his throat. "Welcome to the Palm Woods," he replied, giving him his usual kind smile.

"I have to go," "Henry" said. "But I may see you around." With that and a curt nod, he walked away and into the lobby. Kendall let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and he ran his shaky hands through his hair.

"We should go," he said. "Gustavo wants us at the studio remember?"

The boys nodded, and they all stood up, looking around for any type of difference. They couldn't see one, but they could feel it in the air. Things were going to be much different.

* * *

Malcolm spat under his breath as he wiped his hand on his jacket. But he still had a smirk on his face. He knew where to find that brat of his, and the ex he didn't regret leaving. And he had an advantage. He knew every aspect of this place. This was going to be easier than he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me," a small voice said and Malcolm looked down to see a brunette no older than nine staring up at him with wide brown eyes.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," Malcolm said. "My apologies."

"Katie!" a voice called and Malcolm turned to see that punk and his group walk over. "Where are you heading?"

"To the pool Kendall!" Katie replied. So this was Katie. "I was meeting Tyler there."

"Be careful!" Kendall said. "And tell mom we're going."

"Okay," Katie said, walking away. Kendall exchanged glances with Malcolm before walking out of the entrance. Malcolm walked to the elevators and stepped inside, quickly making it to his floor and to the apartment. Once inside, he yanked the wig off his head and removed his contacts. He sat down on the couch and grabbed his laptop. He searched 'Big Time Rush' into the searchbar and was met with a flood of results.

_Big Time Rush is the newest pop sensation under the famous producer Gustavo Rocque, head of Rocque Records. These boys are four hockey players from Minnesota who have made it big. Kendall Knight is the leader of the group, taking charge and powering the stage. James Diamond is the one with the most dedication, driving the girls wild. Carlos Garcia is the fun-lover with his hockey helemt which seems to increase his popularity. Logan Mitchell is the shy guy and the genius, getting his friends out of trouble. These boys have made it big, and it seems they are here to stay. _

Malcolm sneered and closed the laptop. He had the information, he had the location, he had the time. Now all he needed was to set everything into action.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kendall?" the blonde in question looked to see Katie staring up at him. It had been a few days since he found out his father was staying here at the Palm Woods with Jett and he couldn't believe it still.

"Yeah Katie?" Kendall asked. "What is it baby sister?"

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, sitting down next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've seemed to be acting different over to past few days." Great, even Katie had noticed.

"I'm okay Katie. I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all. With the band and everything."

Katie gave him a tight hug, and Kendall was surprised at the gesture. "Okay," she said.

"How about we go down to the pool?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now go get your things, I'll be there in a minute." When Katie went out of the room Kendall went to the window and looked down at the pool. He quickly surveyed the area and found that Malcolm was nowhere in sight. He stood up and grabbed his things, quickly changing into his swimsuit. He walked out of the room and smiled when he saw Katie standing in the kitchen, ready to go. "Come on," he said, opening the door and letting Katie leave the apartment first, following her afterwards.

* * *

When they made it down to the pool, Kendall smiled as he saw James and Logan sitting there.

"Hey Kendall!" James called when he saw him.

"You finally got out of the apartment?" Logan asked happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall said. "Wait, where's Carlos?"

"Right here!" Carlos called, popping up from the pool.

"Oh my God!" Kendall yelled, turning around and putting a hand to his chest, feeling his heart race, beating against his ribcage. "You literally just gave me a heart attack dude!" '

"Sorry man," Carlos said, getting up from the pool. "Let me give you a hug to make it all better."

"Carlos, don't you dare touch me," Kendall said, backing away from him.

"Why not? I scared you, so I want to make it up to you."

"Not when you're wet!" Kendall shouted.

Katie took a seat next to James and Logan, a huge smile on her face. "Oh just hug him! He won't give up."

"Why don't you hug him Katie?" James asked.

"No way!"

"Point proven!" Kendall said. "So don't tell me to." It was too late though, for he felt dripping arms trap him. "Carlos!" he shouted, then they quickly pulled away.

"I'm going to run now," Carlos said before racing to the other side of the pool.

"He was smart to run," the other three boys said at the same time.

"Knight!" Kendall heard and both looked to see Jett walking over to them. "Eyebrows, get over here."

Kendall scowled before he walked over to where Jett was standing. "What to you want Stetson?"

"We don't like each other," Jett began.

"Now that we've covered the basics," Kendall said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"You're going to have to watch yourself Knight," Jett said. "I know you understand what's going on here. Just be careful, you don't want anyone else getting hurt." With that, he stalked away. Kendall's fist was clenched tightly and he forced himself to take deep breaths. This meant war.

* * *

Jett inwardly smirked to himself as he walked away. He pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"Phase one complete," he said.

"Excellent," came Malcolm's voice on the other line. "Very excellent. This is going to be very fun."

"Happy to help," Jett responded before hanging up.

* * *

Kendall sighed as the music finished and he looked at his friends in the recording booth. "Well?" he asked Gustavo.

"That was alright," Gustavo said. Kendall pinched the brim of his nose, breathing deeply. "What's wrong with you dog?"

"Just tired Gustavo," Kendall replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"You dogs can go now," Gustavo told them and the boys happily complied, leaving the booth and gathering in the lobby of Rocque Records.

"You okay Kendall?" Logan asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just been thinking," Kendall replied half-heartedly.

"About...?" James trailed off, not sure how to phrase his question.

"Yeah," Kendall said, knowing what he meant. "I still can't get over this."

"We got your back man," Carlos told him. "If you need anything, let us know."

Kendall nodded, half in his thoughts. This wasn't going to end unless someone got hurt, and he was afraid to find out who it was going to be.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Katie?" the brunette looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"What is it mom?" Katie asked.

"Are you alright dear? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine mom," Katie replied. "Don't worry about it." Her mom nodded before looking through the racks again. Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't think her mom would notice if anything was wrong. She was busy thinking about this new Henry person. Yes, she was told that he was Jett's uncle, but she seemed to think that there was much more to him than she previously would have thought. Over the past view days, she noticed how Kendall was acting whever he came by. He even acted stranger whenver Jett came by as well. There was something that the guys knew that she didn't, and she wasn't sure how much of it she could take.

Her mom and her were walking back into the Palm Woods, holding the bags from their shopping trip.

"Mom can I go to the pool for a bit?" she asked.

"Alright," her mom said, taking the bags from Katie. "Be back up to the apartment soon."

"Okay mom," she said before walking by. She was looking around when she felt something nudge her and bump her, causing her to fall into the pool.

"Katie!" she heard, and then there was another splash, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. She was placed on the ground and a pair of arms were pushing against her chest and she coughed the water out. "Katie are you okay?" she looked up and found herself staring up at the concerned green eyes of her brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, coughing slightly.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Thank God you're okay," he said, standing up, holding her in his arms. "Logan, can you come here for a minute?" The genius in question came over and held his arms out, letting Kendall pass Katie to him.

"You okay Katie?" Logan asked the younger Knight. Katie nodded, watching her brother walk over to Jett.

* * *

"Jett!" Kendall yelled, walking over and grabbing the front of his shirt. "Lobby." His teeth were clenched. "Right now."

"Let go of me," Jett said, but nevertheless followed Kendall to the lobby. "What?"

"First me. Now my sister. What the hell is wrong with you? She never did anything to you!"

"I told you to watch your back Knight," Jett said. "And don't blame me. Blame Malcolm."

"Don't you ever mention his name to me," Kendall hissed, his voice low. "Now get out of here." He walked away and took Katie from Logan, sad to find her shaking. "Come on Katie. Let's get you back up to the apartment and dried off."

"Okay," Katie said and let her brother carry her upstairs.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked, rushing to grab a towel and wrapping it around her daughter.

"Jett bumped into me," Katie said, snuggling into the warmth of the towel. "Kendall pulled me out though. I'm okay."

"Alright," she said, setting her down on the couch. "Kendall, can I talk to you?"

"Sure mom," Kendall said, walking over to talk to her.

"What's going on with you and Jett?" she asked.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair. "I don't really know mom. I never really did anything to him."

"I hope that nothing else happens."

Kendall sighed. "Me too mom. Me too."

* * *

During their conversation, Katie had saw Kendall's laptop open to a webpage. Curious, she opened it and froze when she saw the name Malcolm Knight on the screen. She scrolled down, her eyes going wide with each word she read.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"Kendall, who is this?"

* * *

Kendall sighed. "Katie, there's something I need to tell you." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What?" Katie asked, staring up at Kendall as he told her everything.

"My thoughts exactly," Kendall replied.

"This is ridiculous. How could he?"

"I don't know Katie," Kendall said, sitting down next to his sister and giving her a hug. "You can't let anyone else find out."

"Got it," Katie said.

"And you can't let anyone else know that you know."

"But Kendall-"

"No buts Katie. I don't want you to get hurt. This is already crazy enough."

"Kendall-"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone you know."

Looking up into her brother's eyes, Katie relented. "Fine."

"It'll make me feel better knowing that they don't know you understand. But please, be careful."

"I will."

"I'm going to go down to the pool. I need to talk to James, Carlos, and Logan. I'll be back." With that, Kendall stood up and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Partway through the hall, he clenched his fist and punched the wall. "Dammit!" he said, trying to control his shaking. "Why the hell is this happening?" He ran his hands though his hair, ignoring his throbbing fist. "I'm supposed to protect her and mom, not get them involved. God dammit!" He raced down the stairs and went to the pool.

"Kendall!" he heard and looked to see Jo run over to him. "I heard about what happened with Katie. Is she okay?"

"She's up in the apartment right now. She's alright."

"Kendall Knight!" he heard Bitters shout. "You're dripping water all over my floors!"

Kendall then realized that he was still dripping. He reached over and grabbed a towel. "It's just water!" he replied back, not in the mood to deal with him. "Get over it!"

"Are you okay Kendall?" Jo asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You seem tense."

"I'm okay," he said. "Just a bit agitated at Jett. I'll be fine."

"Kendall." The blonde looked up at "Henry Stetson". "Is your sister alright?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking," Kendall responded. He had just about enough of this guy. He turned his attention back to Jo, completely ignoring Malcolm. "Jo, have you seen James, Carlos, and Logan?"

"They're over there," Jo said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," he said before walking over to his friends.

"Katie okay?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"This is crazy," James said.

"What I wouldn't give to go over to him right now and-" Carlos was cut off by Kendall's sigh.

"This would be my fight," he said. "Not yours."

"You need help Kendall," Logan said. He pushed the sleeve of his wife-beater down slightly, showing a bit of his shoulder. "This is reminder enough to listen to your friends."

Kendall shuddered as he saw the scar on Logan's shoulder. That was painful enough.

"You told me that I needed to let you guys help me, and now you're not letting us in. Please Kendall, we don't need a repeat of what happened before the tour."

"You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"No," they responded. "So let us in."

"If Jett and Malcolm knows you guys are involved-"

"They won't," Logan said. "Trust me."

"We know what we're doing," James and Carlos said.

"If you say so," Kendall said, drying his hair with the towel, shaking his head slightly. "We have a lot on our hands."

"Oh we know," Logan said. "But it's worth it."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N:

So sorry for the long wait! Thank to you Rockport628 for the ideas!

* * *

Chapter 9

Kendall couldn't believe his luck. He was supposed to be the only one to know about what was going on, but now he had dragged his best friends into it, his little sister, and now his mom and Jo were getting suspicious of the interactions between him, Malcolm, and Jett. To top it off, it was affecting his work and Gustavo said if he didn't pull his act together, Big Time Rush would go on hiatus. He couldn't let anything happen to the band! James, Carlos, and Logan would never forgive him. He had to get his act together.

"Kendall!" he heard and turned to see Jo walk over to him.

"Hi Jo," he said, giving her a smile.

"What the hell is going on between you and Jett?" Jo asked.

"You know we never really got along-"

"Not like this Kendall. What's gong on?"

"It's complicated."

"Too complicated for me to handle?" Jo asked, slightly offended.

"That's not what I meant-" Kendall began.

"Whatever Kendall. I don't know what else to do."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, his heart plummeting.

"Until you figure this out, I say we take a break." She then began to walk away from him.

"Jo!" Kendall called. She looked back at him before shaking her head, then she went to talk to Jett, the both of them getting up and walking towards the lobby so they could go to work.

"Tough break kid," Bitters said.

"Shut it!" Kendall said, brushing past him and making his way up the stairs to the apartment. He slammed the door shut, sliding down it to the floor, gripping his head in his hands.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, racing over to him.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"What happened?" Carlos added.

"Jo broke up with me!" Kendall said. "She thinks I'm the one being hostile towards Jett. I can't take this anymore. Have you seen the way that everyone else in the Palm Woods looks at me now?"

"Deep breaths Kendall," Logan instructed.

"He's right," James told him. "We're here for you man."

"We're not going to give up," Carlos said. "This guy is going down."

Kendall's phone vibrated from his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out, putting it on speaker. "What?" he asked.

"Dog!" Gustavo yelled. "You and the other dogs get your butts to the studio now!"

Kendall scowled then hung up. "I guess we should please the 'master'," he muttered, opening the door and walking out, the others following him.

* * *

"Dog!" Gustavo shouted at Kendall. "What is this feud with you and Jett?"

"I'm not going to bother explaining since it's none of your concern!" Kendall shouted back. "The last few days have been hell for me and you don't care about anything except getting your money! Have a heart Gustavo!" He then stalked out of the studio, leaving everyone staring at him in shock.

"Kendall!" James, Carlos, and Logan shouted, racing after him.

"What?" Kendall asked, turning back to face them. "You know I'm right. Gustavo's being an insensitive bastard. We all know that's how he is most of the time but right now I can't deal with it."

"We know," James said, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Gustavo has no idea what's going on," Logan added.

"I say we take a break," Carlos suggested.

"What kind of break?" Kendall asked, suddenly interested.

"No recordings, no rehearsals, no Gustavo, no Jett, and no Malcolm."

"Where would we go?" Logan asked.

"How about we fly out to Minnesota?" Kendall asked. "We all need a dose of reality, and what better way to do so then to go there?"

"I like it," James said.

"One small problem," Logan said. "How are we going to go there? The only way we could is by telling Gustavo and he won't let us go."

"Griffin," Kendall said. "We can see if he'll let us go."

"Worth a shot," Logan concluded. "Let's go for it."

* * *

A few hours later, the boys were sitting in Griffin's jet, getting ready to take off.

"Finally," Kendall said. "A well deserved break."

"I never thought it would feel so good to go back to Minnesota after all of this," James added.

"Definitely," Carlos replied.

"At least Mama Knight knows we're going," Logan said. "We wouldn't want her to freak out."

"Agreed," Kendall said.

"Hey boys," they looked up to see their pilot. "I'm going to take off now alright? Get your seatbelts on."

"Got it," they replied and did what they were instructed. They were soon in the air, looking out of the window. They had the chance to get away and they had taken it, and were glad they did.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N:

Please read the previous chapter first! I replaced the content so there's an actual chapter there! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Katie!" the brunette looked up to see Jo walking over to her. "Have you seen Kendall anywhere?"

"Why do you care Jo?" Katie asked. "You're the one who broke up with him."

"I know," Jo said. "But I just wanted to talk with him and see how he was doing."

"Well you really can't," Katie said.

"Why not?"

"He isn't here. None of the guys are here."

"Where are they?"

"They went back to Minnesota for a while. They needed a break."

"So they just got up and left?"

"Pretty much. I can't say that I don't blame them."

"Do you know when they're coming back?"

"I really don't. Sorry Jo." With that, the younger Knight walked away and made her way to the pool, sitting in a lounge chair.

"Dogs!" she heard and jumped as she looked up and saw Gustavo standing by the pool. "Kelly! Where the hell are the dogs?"

"I don't know Gustavo," Kelly said. "None of them are picking up their cell phones."

Katie sighed and stood up, walking over to them. "You aren't going to find them."

"What?" Gustavo asked, looking down at her.

"They went back to Minnesota for a while. They needed a break. They took Griffin's jet."

"What?" Gustavo asked.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Katie said. "If you had any idea what Kendall and his friends have been going through, you'd say they deserve it. Even you would Gustavo. So get over it and wait until they get back. Seriously!" She brushed past him and made her way back into the lobby, getting bumped into. "Now what?" she asked, looking up and meeting Jett's gaze.

"Watch it little Knight," Jett sneered. "Don't want you getting hurt." He looked up. "Hey Jo!" he called, racing over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, which the blonde promptly shrugged off, both walking out of the Palm Woods to the studio.

"Tough break kid," Bitters said.

"Shut it!" Katie replied, making her way back up to their floor.

"Just like the other one," Bitters muttered before going back to his office.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough!" Katie said as she was pacing around 2J. She walked back out of the apartment and made her way back down to the lobby. She looked around before deeming it empty, then she climbed up over Bitters's desk and began to search through the keys. She grabbed the master key before climbing back over and making it to the third floor. She looked around before sliding the key through the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind her.

"So this is Jett's apartment," she whispered to herself as she started to look around. She heard the door slam and she looked up, racing to the closet and throwing herself inside. She had the key clutched in her hand, holding her breath. _Please don't open the door. Please don't open the door. _She heard footsteps around the apartment then faintly heard another door shut. She slid the door open a crack, looking around before she thought it was safe to come out. She made it to the front door before a bag was thrown over her head and she was dragged back. She dropped the key with a yelp as she kicked out.

"You shouldn't snoop around kid." Her heart thudded hard in her chest as he recognized Malcolm's voice in her ear. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"Let me go!" Katie exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that kid," Malcolm said. Katie felt her hands get tied and she was soon shoved into another small space.

"Let me go!" she shouted. She then heard the door get locked, followed by another locked door. "Help!" she shouted, bashing her fists against the door.

"No one can hear you kid," Malcolm shouted back, Katie hearing him loud and clear. She soon realized that she was in a soundproof room. "So sit back and relax. You're gonna be here a while."

* * *

"This is nice," Kendall said as he passed the puck over to James, who went it to score on Logan, who blocked the shot and sent it back to where Carlos was waiting.

"We finally get a break," Logan added.

"Uh, Kendall," James said. "I think your phone's ringing."

"Thanks James," Kendall said, skating to the edge and going to where his bag was. "Hello?" he asked when he picked up.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah mom, what is it?"

"Did Katie sneak back to Minnesota with you guys?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't seen her since you left."

"What?"

"Are you sure she's not there?"

"I'm positive mom, she's not here. But she wouldn't leave without any reason." Kendall's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the phone in realization.

"Kendall?" his mom asked. "What's going on?"

"I gotta call you back mom." With that, Kendall hung up and quickly sat down, unlacing his skates and shoving them in his back, slipping his shoes on.

"Kendall!" Carlos called. "What's up?"

"We need to get back to L.A!" Kendall shouted. "Katie's in trouble!"

"What?" they all asked, skating over there and quickly getting their skates off, sliding their shoes on.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" Logan asked as they raced for the doors.

"I don't know man," Kendall said. "But she's my baby sister and I can feel it. We need to go!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

The first thing Kendall wanted to do was race up to his apartment to try to find out where Katie could have possibly gone. He rushed back into the Palm Woods, James, Carlos, and Logan following after him. Yet, as soon as he rushed into the lobby, he saw Jett talking on a phone, and he felt his anger spike upward. Jett looked in his direction and his eyes went wide as he tried to speak quickly, but Kendall made his way faster and had him pinned against the wall. The blonde grabbed the cell phone and hung up before Jett could react.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Knight," Jett replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not in the mood."

"I really don't know!" Jett said.

"Kendall?" The blonde turned and looked to see Jo staring at him in shock. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'll explain everything to you later," Kendall said. "But right now, I have bigger things to worry about. Now Jett, I think you should tell me what I need to know."

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't know!"

Kendall let out a sigh of frustration before letting him go and turning back to James, Carlos, and Logan. "We need to get back to the apartment," he said. The other three nodded before running up the stairs and going to the apartment.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight called as she saw her son come in through the door. She pulled her son in for a hug, trying to stop the tears from coming. "Thank God you're here!"

"I'm going to find her," Kendall said. "I never should have left you guys alone. I should have at least taken you with me. This is all my fault."

"Kendall-"

"No mom," Kendall cut her off. "This is my fault. I need to explain this to a lot of people, but I know I have to. Now I'm going to go look for clues. I'll be back soon." After he said that, he made his way back out of the apartment and down to the lobby.

"Stupid kids trying to mess with me," he heard Bitters mutter as he placed a master key on the front desk. Kendall's eyes widened as he looked at the key and put the pieces together. He race to the front desk and grabbed the key and raced back up the stairs.

* * *

Katie sat in the closet, trying to undo the rope around her wrists by biting on it, slipping her hands underneath the bag. She managed to undo the bond and pulled her hand out, quickly getting the bag off of her head and realizing that the closet was pitch black.

"Of course," she muttered. She had no idea how long she was in there for, but it couldn't have been long. She tensed as she heard a door open and close quickly. She knew that the footsteps were different than Malcolm's, but she wasn't sure who it was. There was now a couple of thuds resounding, signaling that the person was hitting the door, trying to find something. She didn't know if they were looking for her or not.

"Katie!" she heard and her eyes widened. It was Kendall! She had no way of showing him where she was. She looked in her pocket and found a slip of paper. She pulled it out and tried to find her way to the door. She found the bottom of the door and slid the slip of paper under it, hoping Kendall was looking carefully. She heard the door handle moving and she was soon met by a flash of light. She put her arm over her eyes as she blinked rapidly, trying to get adjusted.

"Kendall?" she asked, moving her arm away. She was soon pulled into a hug and was lifted off the ground.

"Thank God!" Kendall said. "We gotta get out of here. Come on." Katie nodded and Kendall lifted her up onto his back, making his way out of the apartment quickly, getting to the stairs and making it back to the second floor. He opened the door to 2J and the Knight siblings were caught in a hug by their mom.

Mrs. Knight lifted Katie off of her son's back and held her daughter close. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she said, trying to scold her while she was just happy that Katie was back.

"I won't," Katie told her.

"Now will someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Mrs. Knight asked, turning to the teenage boys in the apartment. "Because I know there is something you're not telling me."

"Mom," Kendall said. "It's about Malcolm." Mrs. Knight's eyes went wide at the mention of her ex-husband.

"Dude-" James, Carlos, and Logan tried to tell him.

"Guys," Kendall said. "She needs to know. Mom, he's back."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N:

In a review for the last chapter, someone told me they didn't understand the thing with Katie and the paper. Explanation: Katie was locked in a room so any noise she made wouldn't have been heard. Hope that clears things up!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The look on his mother's face caused Kendall's heart to shatter all over again.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked, staring at her son in shock.

"I'm telling the truth mom," Kendall said. "He's back. But not for long."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna get rid of him," Kendall responded.

"Not on your own," Carlos said.

"I'm not letting you guys get hurt," Kendall said. "You can deal with Jett if that makes you feel like you're doing something."

"Jett?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He's involved," Kendall explained. "He's turning everyone against because he doesn't like me."

"This isn't the answer Kendall," Mrs. Knight said. "None of this is."

"I'm not going to kill Malcolm mom," Kendall said. "If I can get him arrested, that's the end of it. He's already a convicted felon, once he's arrested again, he'll be behind bars for good. They'll send him to a high security prison and everything. We need him gone and out of our lives for good. And we can get Jett arrested too."

"How?" Katie asked.

"Really Katie?" James asked.

"Don't you know our abilities by now?" Carlos asked.

"I can't help but agree with them," Logan asked.

"You guys will need all the luck you can get," Katie said.

"We don't need luck," Kendall said. "We need proper planning. It shouldn't be that hard with Logan here."

"Here we go again," Logan replied. "Although it's going to be worth it this time."

"Of course," James said.

"I'm actually extremely pissed at Jett," Carlos said.

"Aren't we all?" Katie asked.

"Come on guys," Logan said. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Jett sat in the lobby, flipping through a magazine when a large shadow hovered over him.

"Excuse me?" he asked while looking up. His eyes widened as he saw James, Carlos, and Logan staring down at him. "Uh oh," was all he said before he threw the magazine and shot up out of his seat, climbing over the couch and running out the door.

"Idiot," Logan muttered as they raced after him. Carlos had run ahead of him, trying to close the distance between them and Jett.

"Tackle him Carlos!" James shouted and Carlos did just that, bringing Jett down to the ground with him.

"Get off of me!" Jett shouted.

"Why are you doing this Jett?" Logan asked. "You're going to lose everything you've worked for out here!"

"I don't care!" Jett yelled. "What do I have? A fan-base that only likes me because of Jo, and a feud because of Kendall! Maybe I should go to jail! At least that will give me something all my own! Now, get off of me!"

"You have a lot of nerve Jett," James said. "You think that this is okay?"

"It doesn't matter to me!" Jett shouted. "If you have an issue, bring it up with Malcolm! My role is done! I'm not liable for anything anymore!"

"He's right," Logan muttered.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"We have no proof that Jett truly did anything. What will it look like to the police? A few accidental pushes into the pool? That's not enough."

"See?" Jett asked. "I told you."

"But that doesn't mean we can't convince them otherwise," Logan said, Jett's face growing pale.

"What do you want?" Jett asked.

"Help us get Malcolm back behind bars, and we'll never speak of your involvement," Logan said.

"You're crazy!" Jett protested.

"It's either that, or us getting you arrested along with Malcolm. The choice is yours Jett."

"You can't be serious Logan," James said.

"I'm dead serious. Jett made a mistake, and everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what the mistake is."

"What about Malcolm?" Carlos asked, wondering what was going on in the genius's head.

"He made the choice to break out of prison to go after Kendall," Logan said. "That was his second chance. Now Jett, what do you say?"

All eyes turned to the actor who was tackled to the ground, awaiting his decision. "Alright," he finally said. "I'll do it. I'll help."

* * *

Kendall was walking down the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets. He was sick of running, sick of looking away and turning in the opposite direction. He needed to take action. He needed to confront Malcolm before someone else got seriously hurt. He was partially glad when he spotted the man he was looking for, not in his disguise, partially because it made his heart plummet since it was finally happening. He took a hand out of his pocket, fishing the large rock he had picked up. He threw it, striking his target in the back of the head.

"What the?" Malcolm asked, turning around to meet Kendall's even stare. "Why hello," he said, a smug smile making its way to his face. "What do we have here?"

"What you see is what you get," Kendall replied.

"Not gonna run away?" Malcolm taunted.

"I'm sick of running," Kendall said. "Why, are you? Since, you know, you've done it before."

Malcolm clenched his fist tightly, glaring at the young blonde. "So you've finally built up the nerve."

"I've always had it. The question is, have you?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kendall felt no remorse at all as he was staring into eyes identical to his own. He hated Malcolm with all his heart, never wanting to forgive him for all the pain and suffering he caused.

"Come with me," Malcolm before him began. "We can get away from this, get to know each other."

"I'm never going with you!" Kendall shouted at him. "You think you can come back here and apologize, then expect me to go with you?"

"You listen here punk," the other began, his voice growing darker, the voice that Kendall could recognize in a heartbeat. "Either you come willing and leave your friends behind, or I'll force you by hurting everyone you're close to."

That was when the fists started flying. The man stumbled backwards, clutching his face while the younger Knight gave him a smug smile, his fist clenched.

"You don't scare me anymore," he said. "I'm not some little kid anymore. You don't tell me what do to."

"You little punk!" the criminal exclaimed, charging at him and knocking him over, throwing repeated punches at his chest.

Kendall punched back, not taking this without a fight. He kicked the older male off of him, sending him into a wall. He rolled over and stood up quickly, glaring at him. "What made you come back?" he asked angrily. "Are you trying to destroy my family again? What purpose do you have?"

"I don't need to explain my reasons to a kid!" Malcolm shouted.

"I'm more of a man than you!" Kendall yelled.

"And your family? Please! You would be _nothing _without me!"

"We'd be nothing _with_ you!"

Something inside Malcolm Knight snapped even more than before. He punched Kendall clean in the face then shoved him against a wall.

Kendall felt his head hit the brick roughly and he gasped in pain. Big mistake. Before he got the chance to take a breath, he felt a pair of hands grab his throat and grip it tightly. Kendall's eyes widened as he began to pry at the Malcolm's fingers, and he began kicking at his stomach, begging for release. The black spots clouding his vision began to get bigger as he heard pounding footsteps. _Get a grip!_ he thought. _Come on! Fight back!_

That's when everything seemed to turn slow motion. He heard the click of a revolver then the sound of a shot being fired. _No!_ he thought. _This shouldn't be happening! _Fate never seemed to be on his side. But maybe fate was lending a helping hand because his throat was released and he slid to the floor, trying to stay awake. He was sore all over from the all punches thrown and his head was pounding. _Oh God._ He thought, putting a hand to the back of his head, pulling away when he felt blood. Suddenly, there were three figures standing in front of him, although to him it looked like nine, each multiplied three times.

"Easy guys," he heard Logan say, but he couldn't make them out.

"This shouldn't be happening," James said, trying to meet his gaze.

"There's blood guys," Carlos said, his voice panicked.

They were soon shoved out of the way and paramedics were soon in the picture as Kendall was lifted painfully onto a stretcher. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a bright light and he could hear incoherent words, nothing making sense as his mind was spinning.

* * *

_Full circle!_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Just a kind of sappy chapter :) Warning you now.

* * *

Chapter 14

As soon as Kendall opened his eyes and found that he was in a hospital, he groaned. This was not a place that he wanted to be. He tried to sit up, and a wave of pain attacked him. He hissed, and fell back onto the bed, scowling under his breath.

"Kendall," he heard and soon he was surrounded by his mother, his sister, and his brothers. He looked up into his mother's warm eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank God you're alright."

"I don't really feel alright," Kendall said, but was glad that he was safe. For the first time in a long time, he finally felt safe.

"We're so lucky we found you man," James said, a soft smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay," Katie said.

"Everything will be okay," Carlos said.

Kendall then noticed that Logan was standing off to the side, his head down. "Logan?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Logan said, looking up at him, a sad smile on his face.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Kendall asked him.

"This is crazy," Logan said. "We were so close to loosing you."

"Well I'm alive Logie," Kendall told him. "I'm not going to be kept down for long."

"Is he awake?" someone voiced and Kendall looked to see Jo standing by the door.

"Jo?" Kendall asked, trying to sit up again, James, Carlos, and Logan helping him this time.

"Hi Kendall," Jo said, walking in.

"Guys," Kendall said. "Can I talk to Jo alone for a moment?"

The others nodded and left the room, Katie being the last one out and closing the door behind her.

"Wow," Jo said, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Jo began. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Jo-"

"You have every right to be mad at me," Jo told him. "I know I deserve that. I completely shot you down without you having told me anything."

"How did you find out?"

"The guys told me," Jo said. "They thought it would be best that I know. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to get involved."

"Otherwise, you thought you could handle it on your own."

"Pretty much," Kendall said. A few tears were pricking in his eyes, and he looked away from Jo, not wanting her to see.

"That's one of the things I admire about you Kendall," Jo told him. "You try to be strong for everyone. You're the leader, you keep them all together, but it's okay to let weakness show sometimes."

"For so long," Kendall said, turning to look at her. "I've had to stay strong for my mom and Katie, I've had to prove to the guys that I'm tough."

"And you are," Jo said. "But that doesn't mean that you can't ask them for help when you need it. And the reason I came here was to apologize to you. I never should have broken up with you because of this. I should have tried to help you, not react the way I did. If you're willing, I think we should give this another shot. If not, I'll walk out of here right now and never bother you again."

"What is this, 'if not' talk?" Kendall asked, a light smile on his face. "I'd be happy to try again."

Jo smiled and Kendall wrapped his arms around her as best he could. When the others walked in, they saw the two blondes completely absorbed in each other, and they couldn't believe it. Jo had gotten Kendall to crack, she had gotten him to open up, and they were happy that she did. Things were starting to look up for them.

"Is everything okay now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah Katie," Kendall said. "It's all okay." 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I must be terrible for making you all wait this long. I'm so so so sorry! I've been pretty busy. And guess what? I got to see Big Time Rush perform at Kiss Concert! They were amazing and they sang my favorite song! "Nothing Even Matters"! Ah! Alright, sorry, the fangirl in me just escaped there. Now, onto the story. This chapter may not be all that good, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Can I get out of here now?" Kendall asked as he sat up in his hospital bed.

"How many times have they told you no?" Logan asked, slightly amused as he flipped through his magazine.

Kendall paused for a moment. "Seven?" he asked.

"Guess again hot-shot," James said.

"Twelve," Carlos said. "They've told you twelve times that you can't leave."

"And I'm about to make it thirteen," Kendall said. "Can I please get out of here?"

"No!" his brothers replied.

"Oh come on!" Kendall protested. "I'm not that badly hurt!"

"Kendall," Logan said, putting his magazine down to look his friend in the eye. Brother or not, he wasn't about to deal with ignorance. Especially when it came to his heath. He wasn't about to let Kendall hurt himself even further. "You aren't that badly hurt? Are you kidding me right now? In all seriousness, think about your injuries. Staying here is for your own good. You have a concussion, a broken leg, a broken arm, _and _two cracked ribs. And need I mention blood loss?"

"Ugh," Kendall said. "Don't remind me."

"Well I'm going to," Logan said. He stood up and walked over to Kendall's bedside. "I know you want to leave and see your mom and Katie, but you need to take it down at notch. You could have been killed out there."

"I just wanna get out of here," Kendall said pitifully.

"In time Kendall," Carlos said, understanding where his friend was coming from. "In time."

"Well time needs to move faster then," Kendall told them.

"Just focus on resting for now," James said. "You'll be back at the Palm Woods soon enough."

"Kendall?" they looked up to see Jo at the door, and she had a worried look on her face

"Jo, what is it?"

"There's someone here who wants to see you, and I'm not sure that you want to see him."

Kendall sighed. "Lay it on me I guess."

"Alright," Jo said as she walked in, Jett following behind.

Kendall's eyes widened as he clutched the sheet in a tight fist. "What do you want?" he spat. His heartrate spiked slightly.

"Easy Kendall," Jo said him, putting her hand over his clenched fist, and he seemed to calm down a little.

"Kendall," Logan said. "We got him to agree to help us."

"Help us?" Kendall asked. "Why would he want to help us? He hates me!"

"Listen, do you want Malcolm in jail?" Jett asked.

"They would have put him behind bars anyway since he escaped!" Kendall told him.

"Do you want him there longer?" Jett asked.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't want to go to jail," Jett said.

"Of course," Kendall said. "He wants to do it for himself. He doesn't want his precious reputation to get ruined. You know what, I don't care. He can do whatever. He's already done enough."

Logan sighed. He knew that Kendall's first response would have been what had just happened. "Maybe you should go," he said to Jett.

"You already have my statement?" Jett reminded, racing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Logan said. "I hope you have a good life Jett."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. It was then that he noticed that Jett had a thicker coat under his arm.

"There's a limo outside for me," Jett said. "Everything I came with to Hollywood is in it. I'm going to the airport. I'm going home."

"Home?" Kendall asked, completely surprised.

"Jett, are you sure?" Jo asked.

"I'm sure," Jett said. "Jo, I heard the producers talking, and they were going to pick between you and me. I told them to pick you. This town, this place, it's ruined my life. It drove my parents away from me, and its gotten me to do some pretty bad things. I want to go home, start a new life. And don't worry, the producers are working on finding a new replacement for me on 'New Town High'. No one will lose their jobs because of me."

"Wow Jett," Carlos said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"There's a lot that you wouldn't expect from me," Jett said. "Who knows? Maybe in a few years I can come back. I'm just not ready for this right now."

"I hope everything works out for you Jett," James said.

"You too," Jett said. "I hope Big Time Rush is even more of a success, and that 'New Town High' becomes more popular. But I have to go now." With that said, Jett gave them all a final wave before walking out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

"You knew?" Kendall asked Logan.

"He told me that he was going home yesterday," Logan said. "I only knew about it for a day and I couldn't change his mind. He wants to do this Kendall, he wants this because he knows it'll make him happy."

Kendall reclined back in the bed, letting out a long sigh. "Seems like Hollywood has changed a lot of things," he said.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Are you sure you want to do this Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked, staring at her son with concern.

"Yes mom," Kendall said, running a hand through his hair. He sat up in his hospital bed, taking a breath.

"You don't need to do this big brother," Katie said.

"But I do," Kendall said. He looked to the officer in the corner of the room, tapping his wrist. "Come on," he told them. "Let's do this." He nodded, walking forward and cuffing Kendall's wrist to the bed.

"Kendall," Carlos said. "Why are you cuffing your wrist?"

"I'm afraid of what I'm going to do," Kendall told him. "I don't want to risk anything."

"Wow Kendall," James said. "You really are one of the toughest people I know."

'm just doing what I think is right," Kendall said. "And I need this closure."

"One of the other officers just sent me a text," Logan said, pulling his phone out and opening the message. "It's time we get out of here." He walked over to Kendall and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're doing good buddy. I just hope you don't regret this."

"I won't Logan," Kendall replied. Logan gave him a soft smile, squeezing his shoulder before walking back.

"Let's go guys," Logan said, and the group of five left the room, leaving Kendall with the officer. Kendall let out another sigh, looking at the handcuffs. He knew it was a bit extreme, but he didn't want to risk anything else.

"You ready son?" the officer asked.

"Better now than never," Kendall said. "Bring him in."

"Bring him in boys," the officer said into his walkie-talkie. The door opened as two heavily armed officers walked in, and handcuffed to the wheelchair was Malcolm. Kendall clenched his fist, his heartrate spiking slightly. Years of pain flowed through him as he glared at him.

"You can leave," Kendall said to the officers.

"Are you sure?" the officer who handcuffed him asked.

"Positive," Kendall said. "Please, just go." The three looked at each other, a little skeptical. "I'll be fine," Kendall reassured them, and that seemed to be what they needed for they nodded.

"You know what to do," the officer said. Kendall nodded and the three left the room.

"Why'd you do it?" Kendall asked as soon as the door closed.

"Do what?" Malcolm asked with a sneer.

"You know what I'm talking about," Kendall hissed.

"Oh, you mean abuse your family?" Malcolm asked and Kendall flinched. Malcolm chuckled dryly. "Yes Kendall, it's called _abuse_. Get over it."

"Why?" Kendall repeated. "I've wanted to know for nine years. Why did you do it?"

"I like being in power," Malcolm said. "Sweet and simple."

"You're a monster," Kendall told him.

"I know," Malcolm said, giving him a devious smile. Kendall just wanted to attack him, and that was why he had the officer handcuff his wrist. He was glad he made that decision. "You do know that abuse victims are more likely to become abusers themselves."

"I would never," Kendall growled. "Turn into you."

"You never know Kendall," Malcolm told him. "It's in your blood. You're a Knight."

_You're a Knight. _Those words echoed in Kendall's mind. "Exactly. Which means that I have actual people that care about me. And that also means that I won't turn into you. Like you said. I'm a Knight. I don't know what the hell you are. I think we're done here." Kendall pressed the button on the pager, the officers walking in.

"All set?"

"Yes," Kendall said. "Now get him out of here." As two officers grabbed Malcolm's wheelchair and the other un-cuffed Kendall, the blonde teen raised his hand. "Just another thing Malcolm, they were going to give you the death penalty, but I stopped them. But not because I like you or anything, it's because I want you to know that I want you to sit through your punishment. You deserve it for everything you've done."

* * *

"So he's gone?" James asked.

"Yeah James," Kendall said. "He's gone. He's finally gone." After Malcolm was taken away from the hospital, Kendall discovered that he was being brought to a high security prison. Malcolm Knight would never bother them again.

"What if the fans find out?" Carlos asked.

"Then they'll find out," Kendall said. He was worried about that, that fans would find out about the relation and stop liking Big Time Rush because of his connection to a criminal. Then he realized that only the true fans would stick by them. His friends stayed with him after finding out, and Jo had stuck with him.

"You are incredible," Logan told him.

"Where is he?" they heard and Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Crap," Kendall muttered. "Gustavo."

"Easy Gustavo," they heard Kelly's voice. Soon enough, the two were standing by the door. Kendall braced himself for a yelling session, but Gustavo's next statement caught him off guard.

"Are you alright Kendall?" the producer asked, walking over to the battered teen.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "I'm fine. Feeling much better. I just want to head home though."

"You can," Kelly said. "We spoke to your doctor. But Big Time Rush will be on hiatus while you recover."

"I know," Kendall said. "I'm sorry Gustavo."

"Don't be sorry," Gustavo said. "We want to make sure that you're in top condition before we do anything else."

"I appreciate that," Kendall said. "I really do."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N:

This chapter's gonna be pretty short, but I just need to finish this. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates in the beginning and I still feel horrible about it since in the beginning, I had an idea for this, but as it progressed, I lost them and then the updating came less. So once again I'm sorry and I'm glad that you still stuck with this story even though it isn't one of my best.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Come on Kendall!" Carlos shouted from his place by the door. "We need to go!"

"I don't want to go!" Kendall shouted back, his voice traveling from where he was standing by the door to his shared bedroom with Logan.

"Since when does Kendall Knight act like a five year-old?" James asked, surprised by his behavior.

"Since there's a press conference that I don't want to go to looking like this!" Kendall replied, satisfied with his answer.

"Kendall, it's only a bandage on your head now," Logan told him. "You're lucky that we've managed to keep the paparazzi back while you've been healing. But now it's time to come back. We need to let everyone know that Big Time Rush is coming back, and that we aren't on permanent hiatus."

"I still don't want to go," Kendall said, although he knew that Logan was right.

"Don't make me get your mom Kendall," Carlos said, and those seemed to be the magic words for footsteps were heard from upstairs and Kendall was suddenly standing by the swirly-slide.

"Fine," he said. "I'm coming. But if I can't handle it, I'm out."

"Fair enough," Logan said. He knew that adding to Kendall's stress levels wouldn't be good for him, so he would reinforce that as well.

"Now let's go," James said. "Gustavo just sent me a text saying that the limo is outside."

"Gustavo can text?" Kendall asked, running a hand through his hair before adjusting it to cover the bandage. "Since when?" the other three boys shrugged. "Forget that, now let's go before I change my mind."

The group of four walked out of the door and piled into the elevator, and when they made it to the lobby, Kendall suddenly felt like all eyes were on him.

"Easy Kendall," he heard Logan say, the doctor in his friend coming out. "Calm your breathing." Kendall didn't even realize that his breathing had picked up. Sure he was used to eyes being on him, but that was when he was on stage performing, not just being stared at in the lobby. "They just haven't seen you for a few weeks. They're surprised that you're out here now."

"Alright," Kendall said, taking his friend's logic as reassurance. He hated that he was forced into this. He was supposed to be strong for his friends, but he was too worried about even setting foot out of the Palm Woods.

"Kendall," he felt James put a hand on his shoulder and he just noticed that he started shaking. "It's okay." It seemed that James could read his thoughts at that point.

"Can we just go?" Kendall asked. "I don't want to get a panic attack without even being out of the Palm Woods yet."

The group started walking again and they made their way to the limo outside.

"Are you boys ready?" Kelly asked, taking in each of their expressions.

"Let's do this," Kendall said, looking her dead in the eye. "I need to get this."

Kelly nodded and notified the driver to move.

"Alright dogs," Gustavo said. "This is what you're gonna say-"

"I know what I'm gonna say Gustavo," Kendall said. "The fans need to know the truth."

"Are you positive Kendall?" Gustavo asked, and Kendall wasn't even fazed when Gustavo actually addressed him by name, but he only nodded. "Alright, then we know what our topic is going to be about."

Once the limo came to a stop, the boys piled out of it and into the conference hall, avoiding unneeded pictures.

"Boys! Boys!" the paparazzi were relentless to start their questioning as soon as the four sat down. Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking one.

"Kendall, we've heard a lot of rumors circling around. Care to elaborate?"

Kendall sighed again, looking to his friends, who all gave him reassuring smiles and nods, before turning back to the questioner. He needed this closure. He could do this. "Well, you see, it started a long time ago..."


End file.
